Paid In Full
by joedan84
Summary: Lana's cutting comes into the light. (Sequel to 'Payment For Sins')


Started: January 4, 2003

Finished: January 13, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Lana fic, slight Chloe/Pete

Rating: R

Category: Drama, 

Spoilers: None (Spoilers aplenty for 'Payment For Sins,' though)

Summary: Lana has a nasty habit and she's caught in the act.

Disclaimer: I do not own them!

Author's Note: This is a sequel to 'Payment For Sins.' If you don't read that one you won't understand this one! (I promise.) This one takes place a few weeks later. Chloe has semi-forgiven Lana and Pete, but there's still a lot of hard feelings.

****

Paid In Full

"Lana, Clark and Pe-" Chloe said swinging open Lana's door. She cut herself off when she saw Lana. "Oh my god."

Lana pulled her pants onto her lap, knowing that the blood would stain them. "Chloe, please don't tell."

"I- What did-? Why?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide. 

Lana began to cry, the tears dropping onto the pants covering her lap.

"Chlo, what's taking so long?" Pete asked, walking into the room. "Whoa." Pete saw Lana's half-naked form and turned his back.

"Pete?" Clark asked, following his friend. "Lana? What happened? Why are you bleeding?" Clark noticed a speck of blood that had made its' way out form under the shorts.

Pete turned to look at Lana. "She's bleeding?" he asked, seeing nothing but Lana covered with her shorts.

Chloe's breathing was shallow, she felt as if a band had tightened around her chest. "She cut herself," Chloe said quietly.

"How? What happened?" Clark asked in confusion. 

Chloe stared at the blade still clutched in Lana's hand. Lana's blood stained the blade, glistening in the light. "Tell me you're not doing this, Lana. Please tell me I didn't see you doing that."

Lana let the razor drop from her fingers. It fell to the floor, making a bright red smear on the carpet. 

"Get dressed, Lana. Then we're going to talk," Chloe said, her voice hitching as she held back tears.

Lana wiped her eyes as Chloe left. Chloe walked slowly to the living room.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Pete asked, walking with her.

Chloe took a deep breath, a single tear falling from her eye. She shook her head, gently pushing Pete away. Pete looked hurt before walking back to Clark.

"Chloe," Lana said from behind the girl.

Chloe turned, her fear turning to rage. "How could you, Lana? What were you thinking? How could you do this to yourself?!"

Lana couldn't answer. She didn't know what to say.

"This isn't who you are, Lana. You don't do things like that," Chloe said, her voice lowering a notch. Her hands clenched and unclenched by her side.

"Chloe, not here. Not in front of Clark and Pete," Lana said, her eyes pleading with Chloe.

Chloe shook her head. "They're your friends. Show them, Lana. Show them what you did," she demanded.

Lana shook her head, her eyes registering fear. "No, Chloe. Please don't make me."

Chloe moved forward. "Let them see, Lana," she insisted.

Clark took Chloe's arm to stop her from advancing on Lana. "Chloe, back off."

Pete wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist. "What's wrong, baby?"

Lana shook her head, continuing to back away. "No. No, no, no," she whispered.

Chloe allowed Pete to support her. "Lana, why?" she asked, her voice soft.

Clark walked to Lana, his hand swinging out when he turned and hitting her softly on the thigh. Lana cried out, her eyes watering at the pain.

"Lana, you're bleeding," Pete said, looking as a trail of blood made its way from under the cuff of her shorts.

Lana looked down, then slowly lifted the hem of her shorts. 

Pete inhaled sharply at the sight of the pink and red scars mixed with the newer, fresher ones. "Lana," he said hoarsely.

Clark's eyes grew. "Lana, why did you do that?"

Lana backed to the other side of the room, away from her friends. She crossed her arms in an effort to protect herself. "I- I-"

Chloe pulled out of Pete's arms, walking to Lana. She put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Lana, you can tell us. We want to help you. Please let us help," she said, her voice soft and calming.

"I hurt you," Lana whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Pete asked, stepping forward. 

"I hurt her," Lana said more clearly. "I hurt my best friend. I deserved what I did."

"No, Lana. You and Pete made a mistake. That's what it was, a mistake," Clark said, trying to convince her. "One mistake doesn't mean you need to cut yourself."

Quiet tears ran down Lana's face. She turned to Chloe. "I'm so sorry. I never meant- I didn't want to hurt you."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Lana. "It's okay," she said, feeling Lana's tears wetting her shirt. "It's okay, Lana."

Lana clung to Chloe, letting all the tears out.

Pete and Clark moved to Chloe's side. Pete rubbed Lana's back, while Clark smoothed her hair.

"You'll be okay, Lana. We'll make sure of that," Clark assured her.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll get you through this," Pete agreed.

The four teens stood there for a long while, letting their love for their friend show through. Lana didn't know how hard it would be to stop, but she knew she could count on Clark, Pete, and Chloe to help her.


End file.
